Frozen in Time
by AngelsandDouchebags
Summary: Persephone, has been around for a long time! She's a trickster in fact, the very first. Something bad happens with the pagan god and she get's cursed. Follow her story as she travels in time, watching humanity evolve and maybe even finding love with a fellow trickster? Rated T- language! eventual [Gabriel/OC]
1. Chapter 1 At the Dawn of time

A/N: Hi everyone! New to this website and writing in general! I have written a couple of short stories on wattpad but I've decided to have a go with a longer one as a partial FanFiction. This first chapter is like a short introduction to my character and the story, let me know if you think I should carry it on? I hope I can sort of write a decent looking story and we'll see how it goes :) I plan to make this a fairly long story and please let me know what you think by reviewing! Thanks all x

AngelsandDouchebags

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of it's characters, unfortunately I would like to tell you I have Sam and Dean Winchester locked up somewhere but thats not the case. I only own the plotline and my character Persephone.

The sun was dappled across the valleys. Just peeking in between two mountains, where the glimmering rays shone onto the water so the rivers shimmered with delight. A newly created young healthy sun, humans had just been created themselves and were beginning to learn the ways of the world. I don't always talk like that by the way, before you die of boredom. The names Persephone, or sephy for short. I'm slightly more evolved than the new Neanderthals down there and their cousins the sapiens. They think they're the most amazing frigging thing since dinosaurs ruled the Earth. But I take pride in messing with all of them. Oh that's another thing too. I'm a trickster, who's like a pagan god but I don't have contact with the heaven above or that hot fiery pit below. I just sort of maybe took a sneak peek at the destined future events to take place. Some guy called Prometheus was going to steal some fire from the sun and give it to the humans. Personally, I think those feathery nuts up there should've given the task to me. Well time to mess with their plans. Ha. Angels, the powerful celestial beings with the power to smite me, well they have to find me first.

First thing you should know about me is I have the power, to create reality out of nothing and manipulate the hearts of men; basically giving them their 'just desserts'. I'm actually the first trickster on Earth. Not to brag and all but I am the god of mischief. But I'm not stupid enough to think I poofed into existence, I still believe there is another almighty God in the clouds with those wingmen who is running the show. Anyways I've never met the man upstairs but I should thank him an' all, I mean he made these humans so I could mess with them. What else are they here for? Theres one lesson to learn in all this, never mess with a trickster.

A/N: I feel like that was a poor attempt at a chapter. Let me know what you think! Criticism is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 Knocking on Zeus' door

A/N: Thank you for those who followed and favourited my story! special thanks to silver-eyedLadyodDarkness, KnuxGirl4Eva24, SoullessSky and NotWhatSherl! you guys have inspired me to keep writing this story and this time i have a hopefully better and longer chapter for you! Updates will be at least once a week. Well enjoy! Thanks to the silent readers too ;) and please review maybe? *inserts sam's puppy eyes*

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of it's characters, i only own the plotline and my character Persephone.

So I set off to work. Before Prometheus could have all the fun, I took it upon myself to grab that small piece of fire from the sun- at least I saved him from a lifetime of torture!

"Aww dammit!" I shouted as the fire sizzled on my fingers. I mean even for a pagan god this shit was hot. I could already see the clouds towering in the sky looking ominous. Zeus could sense something was wrong and I knew I had to do this quick. I flew down as fast as I could to the nearest human settlement.

Landing safely just outside a cave, I slowly walked into the dark eerie mouth of the cave. I had never actually set foot on Earth before but just marvelled at it from above. I felt the hair on my skin standing up- this was the human vessel reacting to fear and not me of course. As a trickster I don't feel fear. I've never actually experienced fear before.

I heard grunting and the shuffling of feet further into the cave. I made the fire brighter so it illuminated the cave. As I did so, a clap of roaring thunder and electric fast lightening lit up the cave. Shit. I had to work faster.

The cavemen made heavy, quick steps towards me; I looked like an alien to them. I placed the fire carefully on the ground as they inspected it. A hand was outstretched and passed over the flickering flame.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" the caveman looked alarmed and immediately retracted hand. Some silent form of communication passed between his fellow cavemen and they sat around the fire looking at it in awe and wonder.

I smiled inwardly. God would've wanted this for humanity. I was quickly jolted out of my thoughts by another lightning strike taking place not far by. I looked up at the sky in concern.

"Hold your friggin' horses Zeus, I'm coming!" I shouted back.

Within the blink of an eye I found myself in a magnificent temple with gold statues representing various gods and goddesses. The sky was strikingly a calm blue colour but as I marveled at the beauty realisation dawned on me: I was in Olympus.

"Whoa" I wondered in admiration but that was quickly replaced by a feeling of anxiety. See Heaven and Olympus is not the same thing. You have heaven which is where God and the angels do their work and reside in. Then you have Olympus, where these lovely gods stay in.

"Great" I grumbled. "I've quite possibly pissed off one of the most powerful Olympian gods" I muttered loudly.

"Ahem"

I turned around and was met by a host of powerful figures. One sat above them all and his expression towards me was thunderous. Huh. So that's Zeus.

I smiled sheepishly at him, and then scolded myself for doing so. I glanced around to the other gods and goddesses present on the council. I saw a pretty woman with sharp features; she had long, curly blonde hair with gorgeous blue eyes. Of course that's Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Another woman sitting on Zeus' left side had long brown hair and a thoughtful gaze as her eyes passed over me. Athena obviously, goddess of wisdom. There was Hermes who was the messenger and Poseidon of course with his face set in a hard line- the master of the seas. He was probably left wondering at the verdict his brother was going to give me.

Then was another, one who I didn't recognise. I would remember a face like that. He had beautiful almost shoulder length golden hair and eyes the colour of whiskey which made the sun look dim. He looked warm and almost inviting. If it wasn't for that smirk he was sending in my direction, he had a hint of mischief about him. Damn. If I had more time, I could have a lot of fun with this guy.

**Gabriel's POV**

I was just sitting on one of the trees in heaven. Man it was tiring training Castiel, the young angel to fight. That dark haired, blue-eyed angel picked to fight me the archangel. I smiled fondly at the thought; I love Castiel out of the others. He was my favourite. Father was determined I teach him hand to hand combat as he was going to make a fine warrior one day and become very important to humans in the future. Father I wish I knew. Time to relax.. Oops maybe not, leading a double life is hard and I don't get much time to myself. I heard Zeus calling and sighed. The guy complained about freaking everything and by the looks of things he was not happy with that girl who stole the fire.

I grinned to myself. Have I not introduced myself yet? The names Gabriel. The all-powerful and incredibly sexy archangel. My stage name for Zeus is Loki. Yep I stole that name. So back to this girl. She was either pretty damn fearless or incredibly stupid. She appeared in the great hall and was looking awestruck at her surroundings.

Damn she is hot. Too bad Zeus was going to kill herm otherwise I could've gotten to know her- on an intimate level. What I admired about this girl was the aura of determination surrounding her.

It suddenly hit me. She was the first trickster, made a couple of centuries ago and I suddenly had more respect for her. She looked around until her eyes found mine. I held her gaze for longer than was necessary and inspected her appearance. She had fiery red hair which screamed danger and intense emerald green eyes.

She shot me a cheeky grin and I had a look of shock on my face- she had done something so severe and was now facing consequences in front of the powerful Zeus. Speaking of the god he was about to speak.

"Persephone we know who you are" Zeus said. Oh, so that was Sweet cheeks' name. Hmm I like that. Sweet cheeks.

"You don't realise the consequences of your actions" Zeus spoke solemnly.

"Humanity needed this. In order to survive" Sweet cheeks' melodious voice echoed in the hall.

"God would've wanted this" she said

"And no not you" she retorted.

"The one who actually made you". Oh and she's a believer. I am liking this girl.

I smirked at her defiance. This girl had spunk. I decided to use my mind tricks on her but she remained an enigma to me. With fathers grace I was going to find out about her.

"The consequences are severe, and I'm sorry dear I have no choice" Zeus's voice bellowed.

Zeus began "I hereby sentence you to-" oh please don't say death "-exile on Earth and a curse shall be placed on you". Oh shit. That's a whole lot worse; I think it's time for me to intervene.

"If I may say something Zeus" I spoke up.

"No you may not Loki. Since you are not a permanent resident in Olympus, you have no say in young Persephone's fate" Zeus confirmed.

"Perhaps a lighter sentence, than the one you have said?" I suggested. "I mean you have been needing a new wife up here, it must be getting lonely" I smirked. Sweet cheeks just glared at me and looked horrified at my suggestion. With a click of her fingers she created a massive black hole pulling the golden statues into the unknown. Uh oh. That can't be good.

Nonetheless I was impressed. It's true what they said about her, I mean I was just starting learning a few tricks like manipulating thoughts. Creating reality out of nothing was a bit of a distant dream at the moment.

I was snapped out my thoughts by an invisible force seemed to take a hold of me and lifted me up into the air so I was hovering over the black hole. Now I was asking for it. She smirked vapidly at me and I did the only thing I could do. I gave her a cheeky grin and raised my eyebrows suggestively.

**Persephone's POV**

This jackass thinks he can mess with me. Ha. He has another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to be some pompous old guy's wife. Time to put him some place dark, I smirked vapidly at the thought. He grinned at me in response and raised his eyebrows. I felt my cheeks go red slightly; it was the human vessel reacting to his hotness. Wait did I just say he was hot?

Zeus' voice bellowed in the Great Hall "Put Loki down."

"I refuse to be the property of another man!" I shouted angrily at him.

"If you don't accept my sentence, then I will banish you to the underworld where you can live out eternity with hades" Zeus offered.

Ew no! That guy was a creep. I sure as hell wasn't going to spend eternity with him. I clicked my fingers and let whisky eyes down. Was that a look of relief that washed over his face? Probably not, too much of an asshole to be grateful.

I looked down sadly. "I accept".

"I, Zeus, God of Olympus banish Persephone the trickster to a lifetime of an exile on Earth where she will be trapped in the worse way imaginable. The only way to break this curse is if humanity can accept her for who she is despite her mischief."

"But I-"

"You will not speak in my presence!"

I stole a quick glance at Whisky who was deep in thought and was looking at me worriedly. I shot him a small smile.

"I cast you out!"

There was a flash of golden light and I could feel myself falling. Suddenly everything went black.

**Gabriel's POV**

Oh father I prayed. Please help her.


	3. Chapter 3 A Rock and a Hard place

**Hi again! well i update sooner than expected, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and its a little centered on Gabriel this time. So Sephy's been cursed huh. I wonder what that is... Special thanks to all you silent readers and all my followers. Thank you Calinde who has now followed my story! Once again i will be updating at least once a week depending on how busy I am. **

**Without further ado.. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or it's characters, i only own my character Sephy and the plot line**

**Review maybe?**

**Persephone's POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself in an empty field. My head was throbbing and for the life of me I can't remember what the hell happened. Man I must've hit my head hard. But how in God's name am I standing? I can't move either. That's strange. Damn what happened?

I tried to move my arms around but it felt as if they were stuck by my side.

"Huh?" I wondered as I tried to recall the events that had taken place earlier.

I had a cold empty feeling overcome me but I didn't shiver and nor could I feel any reaction coming from my vessel. I fear for what actually did happen. I opened my dry mouth to speak but no words left my mouth. I glanced down at my figure and froze:

I was made of rock. My entire being was frozen like a statue, I couldn't do anything. It's like I was cursed.

Man this gives a whole new literal meaning to a rock and a hard place.

**Gabriel's POV**

Shit. I hope Sweet Cheeks is okay. Where is she? Gosh, get a hold of yourself here Gabriel! She's just a girl, just another trickster. Well the first ever one. No need to get hung up on her.

"Oh mighty Zeus, weren't you a bit harsh on Sweet- I mean Persephone?" I asked timidly.

I'm an archangel who could probably smite his ass to kingdom come but I had to maintain my role as Loki the lowly trickster. I'm not even an official trickster, just posing as one. Time to look all scared for Mr god of Olympus.

"No Loki, as I said before, you are not a permanent member of this council so you do not have a say in its affairs" his voice was thunderous. Jeez the guy needs to chill; it's like no one can question him! I mean why isn't anyone saying anything? Poseidon could reason with him and Aphrodite could 'convince' him.

I glanced over to Aphrodite, damn I could do her. I sent her a wink and she blushed. I could distract myself but there's a certain redhead I can't get out of my head. Maybe I should go back to heaven.

"Council dismissed" Zeus' voice echoed in the hall.

The Great Hall emptied quickly leaving me alone to ponder on my thoughts. I can't think about Persephone for too long. Yikes that's a mouthful. I'll stick with Sephy. Or Sweet Cheeks. I still need to perform my duties as an archangel.

There is something about that fiery personality. Hmm. Oh well. She can handle herself I suppose.

I quickly left Olympus and flew up above the stars and galaxies in the solar system till I reached the veil of heaven. Only angels could pass through this part, even younger angels had trouble with it. I flew with ease through the veil until I entered the beautiful residence that was heaven. You saw whatever you wanted to here. Helluva lot better than Olympus, I grinned to myself.

I greeted my fellow angels as I flew past, making my way along the Axis Mundi (A/N: is that how you spell it?) to Joshua's garden. I sat on a green hill rolling with flowers and all sorts of beautiful plants, pondering on the events that had just taken place.

"Gabriel" I heard a young, quiet voice speak up. I looked down at the figure. Castiel. I smiled fondly at the beautiful angel. God loved all the angels but Castiel was created singularly, which made him special and subject to humiliation and jealousy by others. He was already so strong minded and brave at heart, I loved him for that, but he had so much to learn.

"How's my favourite little bro?" I grinned at him.

"I'm okay Gabriel, umm Michael said he wants to see you" Cas spoke nervously, choosing his words carefully. I frowned to myself, that can't be anything good.

Suddenly I head Cas whimpering beside me. Tears started filling up his big, round, blue eyes and he looked in pain.

"What's wrong Castiel?" I looked at the angel in concern.

"My wings really hurt, it happened when I was playing with Baltazar and I have no idea why. It hurts so much Gabe" Cas finished and burst out crying.

I looked at him with sympathy. He tried to stop the tears and act like a tough angel but his eyes betrayed him completely. I reached out to him and could feel his aura was reeking with sadness. The young angel shouldn't have this much depression in him. I engulfed my large wings around his small body and he moved closer by wrapping his small arms around my waist. I picked him up and sat him in my lap. The warmth of my aura washed away his sadness and pain which allowed he focus on the task at hand.

"Ah ha" I proclaimed. A small rock was lodged in between his feathers, by keeping him wrapped around me I dislodged the rock from his wings and felt him grab on tighter.

"Shhhhhhh" I whispered soothingly. "It's alright Cas".

I removed the rock and placed it on the floor. It hated me to see my younger brothers said and in despair, especially my most favourite angel. He snuggled in closer to me. I loved these private moments between me and Castiel, it made me forget about things like a certain beautiful redhead who was cursed.

I lifted Castiel to face me. He had an innocent face, not aware of the dangers of the universe.

"Castiel, you are one of the bravest angels ever, but even the bravest can show they're hurt. You don't have to hide it Cas. You're a lot stronger than the other angels your size." I reasoned with him.

"Am I even braver than Michael?" He sniffled and looked up at me hopefully.

I laughed. "Yes Cas!" I ruffled his dark, unruly hair.

"But don't tell him I said that" I whispered to him with a sly smirk.

"I won't Gabe!" he smiled and flew off to find the other angels.

"Don't forget to see Mikey!"

I chuckled at our nickname for him, and then frowned. Michael's going to kill me.

Now I remembered, I was already late for our meeting with Dad. I flew over as fast and as hard as my wings could carry me. I flew over the garden and all the personal heavens that were ready for people when their souls came up. Unless they take a trip downstairs.

I suddenly stopped and my eyes passed over a name I thought I recognised.

"Hmm Winchester" I wonder who that could be. Probably not important. I'm sure of it. I flew so fast I flew into Michael, falling backwards onto the ground.

"Gabriel" Michael spoke softly.

"Hey big bro!" I grinned at him cheekily.

"Come on, we're already late Gabe" Michael spoke sternly. "You know father doesn't like to be kept waiting… hmm your aura, it's different. Are you thinking about someone?"

"Uh…." my cheeks went pink slightly. Wait. Archangels don't blush! Pull it together Gabe.

"It's no one Michael"

"Hmm" Michael looked at me suspiciously then went off. I took off after him.

Dammit Sweet Cheeks. Life was simpler before I met you.

**Persephone's POV**

I am a rock. A frigging rock! What happened? I vaguely remember being in Olympus and something about an actual curse but… oh no. This is my curse. How am I supposed to trick people from here?! Maybe I should've taken up that offer of marrying Zeus seriously; at least I would've gotten some freedom! I am hopelessly and utterly trapped.

Oh my God. I'm going to go crazy talking to myself in here. Well at least I can look around me, despite the fact that my eyes are made of rock. Fantastic. I bet Zeus does this for kicks. I looked down at my 'rock body'.

Oh come on! I'm practically naked. Even though I'm a rock. I suppose that makes me a naked rock. Heh

DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY ZEUS?! I shouted as loud as I cold inside my head. A clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning followed my rant. I groaned inwardly. How long am I going to be stuck like this for?

Stupid sons of bitches gods and their need to curse everything. GAH!

The only company I have are mindless brutes who've just discovered fire. You know what scratch that. I gave them the fire, that's what got me in this mess in the first place. Great I'm stuck with hairless apes for the next few millennia.

What bothers me most is the fact I can't remember anything that happened in Olympus.

The only thing that flashes in my mind, are a pair of beautiful golden-whisky coloured eyes.

**a/n: That's all for now folks. Please review? let me know what you think and how to improve. Much appreciated.**


End file.
